onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlong Park
| Conditions = | EXP = 362 | Beli = 2660 | Rainbow = | Title = Fishman | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = The Worst on the East Blue | Stamina2 = 8 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 374 | Beli2 = 2618 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Arlong Pirate Officer Nami | Stamina3 = 8 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 380 | Beli3 = 2786 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Witch | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Broken Promises | Stamina4 = 8 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 377 | Beli4 = 1243 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Charge! Arlong Park | Stamina5 = 8 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 389 | Beli5 = 2849 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Threat! Fishman Power | Stamina6 = 8 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 388 | Beli6 = 3094 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Small Fry | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Monster of the Grand Line | Stamina7 = 8 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 397 | Beli7 = 2779 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Choo’s Fearsome Watergun!! | Stamina8 = 9 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 441 | Beli8 = 3447 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Overwhelming! Kuroobi’s Karate | Stamina9 = 9 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 453 | Beli9 = 3696 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Karate | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Arlong Strikes Back! | Stamina10 = 9 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 441 | Beli10 = 3738 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Threat! Hachi Ink Jet | Stamina11 = 9 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 444 | Beli11 = 3773 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Six-Sword Hachi | Stamina12 = 9 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 451 | Beli12 = 3556 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = 6-Sword Style | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Clash! Arlong Park | Stamina13 = 9 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 434 | Beli13 = 3836 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Showdown! East Blue Villain! | Stamina14 = 9 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 462 | Beli14 = 4032 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Clash!! Angry Arlong | Stamina15 = 11 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 730 | Beli15 = 6832 | Rainbow15 = | Title15 = Second Greatest Evil | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Arlong Park | Missions = }} Farming notes *See Arlong Park section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming How to beat Arlong Park Other guides: see Reddit The final stage of Arlong Park is often the first major stumbling block for new players, as the boss there is much harder then those you've faced before. One of the reasons for this is that many new players have started to get comfortable with double Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin team, but green is a bad matchup for Arlong (because of this).But don't despair, this is all doable, even with Zoro as your captain. Read on for details. *Chapter 1 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 2 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 3 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 4 Easy. Ignore Nezumi, as he is a joke, deals only 6 points of damage or so. Pathetic ratling. Take out his bodyguards first. *Chapter 5 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 6 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 7 Momoo has 85,000 HP and hits for 2,700 damage every 5-6 turns. However, once you get him to <20% HP, he will get a 10x ATK boost, so he will hot for 27,000 total. If you are using a green low-level team, you may find this a bit tough. Solution: use a delayer, preferably Usopp Usopp Golden Pound (aka GPU), and try a non-DEX team. would be best. A rainbow team build around a class-booting captain like Zeff with some QCK unit and GPU will work nicely here, too. *Chapter 8 Not too challenging. has a 2 turn cooldown (CD) then hits for ~1250 damage. When below 20% HP, uses his special to hit for 1580. He has ~40,000 HP. Your standard issue Zoro team should have no trouble here. *Chapter 9 Kuroobi is a bit more challenging. First of all, he is a character, so all-green teams are disadvantaged here. Don't bother saving good orbs, as he will randomize them and lock them for a turn with a first strike ability. Focus on the mobs first due to their lower health, then go full out on Kuroobi. He hits for ~1500 each three turns, when below 20%, he raises his attack a bit to ~1700. Deal with his bodyguards first as they have much less HP, then work on the boss. If you have trouble here you are SO not ready to face Arlong later. *Chapter 10 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 11 Hatchan with his ~38,000 HP and a 1 turn CD for 888 attack isn't that much of a threat, but he will preemptively blind you for 2 turns, so don't rely on SFX. Or use GPU and wait it through. *Chapter 12 This time Hachi doesn't blind you before you attack, and his attack pattern and strength are the same. He does have almost 50k HP, however, and once you've taken him below 50% HP, he cuts your current HP in half, and changes all your orbs to TND/RCV orbs. Use GPU after his special or when you get low and life and finish this before he finishes you. Shouldn't be too hard. *Chapter 13 Easy. No boss. *Chapter 14 Arlong may have only ~10% of real late game bosses, but at this stage his ~140,000 HP will be a challenge for you. His attack strength is not much of a problem: 4-5 turn CD, then uses special to hit for 1700 Damage, then on a 4 turn CD hits for 2110 damage. When below 20% HP, he uses special to hit for 2508 damage on a 4 turn CD. A common problem here is that new players rely on DEX teams, and that means your effective strength against Arlong is halved, which effectively doubles his already large HP. Try to save GPU for when Arlong is at 20% (he is worth including in nearly every team imaginable). If you still have trouble, you probably need to level up / evolve your units, and/or farm a few good characters. This is doable with a double Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin team, once your units are at high enough levels. Or try farming for Zeff, and use Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe as your beatstick. If you pulled some nice RR units, or got something good from an Extra Island, you may find it much easier, too. *Chapter 15 If you thought Arlong was tough, now he brought his friends. Hachi and Kuroobi are no different to their earlier counter parts, and have a lot less health so should be focused on first. Arlong is also much the same, but now has even more HP, meaning his special now activates at 38,000HP, so once again, Golden Pound Usopp is vital to stand a better chance. Fortunately, it's not every attack the special is used this time.Hachi is pretty much his usual self, hitting you for 888 each turn. Kuroobi is a bit powered up, hitting for 1156 every two turns. On the bright side, they have only 15,000 HP each, so take them out first. On the darker side, their HP seemed to have gone to Arlong, who now has ~190,000 HP. He also hits for a bit more - 2488 on a 5 turn CD, with his special ramped up to 2800. If you were able to clear Chapter 14, try the same strategy here. If you fail, level up, get better units and try again. Category:East Blue Category:Pages with Walkthroughs